


Yesterday

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hybrid!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'yesterday'. Set in my 'King and Lionheart' verse on the day after the second Christmas they spend as husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

Yesterday there had been a day spend with their families, celebrating Christmas until late in the night. The first time they had the chance to combine separate celebrations into one after their wedding. It was a wonderful evening and they’re sure to repeat it in the years to come.

Today there’s sleeping in and lazing around and quiet sex and movies and leftovers. There’s curling up around each other and head and belly rubs and purring and complaining about never touching food again. There are whispered confession about wishes for children and questions about when answered with “As soon as possible”. There’s talking about maybe moving even if they love their current apartment very much. There are tears of joy and kisses and talks about what a Merry Christmas it has been. 

Yesterday had been one of the most wonderful days in their lives, today is just as amazing and their future will be even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135879472537/yesterday)


End file.
